A slave to my love
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: College student Angelia, is a girl with a loser drunk of a boyfriend. He tells her he's the only guy that will want her, and she believes it. But can the hansome and mystrious Yami changes her mind? Yami/OC
1. Meeting the prince, stood up by the toad

**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey guys! As you know, I put up a poll a while back. Well the results are in! And I deiced to get started on the runner up.**

**A new Yami/OC Titled, 'A slave to my love'. I'll also be working on the winner of the poll too!  
><strong>**  
>Now I know you're all bugging me about not updating fast enough with my other stories, but I'm a bit stuck with them at the moment. If any of you have any ideas, let me hear them in your reveiws!<br>**

**Disclamer! I own squat! Nothing!  
><strong>**  
>WARNING!: This is an M rated fic, which means, lemons, limes, possible rape, blood, voilance, all of the above. This one's not gonna be as tame as my others. Just warning you all right now, if ya can't take the heat, you don't belong in my kicthen. Thank you all and please enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A slave to my love<strong>

* * *

><p>I sat alone in a booth at <em>The Pharaoh's Palace.<em> It was the local restaurant and bar, where the students of Domino College hang out. Stirring my Coke with my straw, board as the day is long. I wasn't really in the mood to go out. However my jerk of boyfriend Mark, didn't give me much choice.

He hardly ever does, in fact I feel like I have no say in our relationship. Why would I stay with a guy like that you might ask?

Well we've known each other since JR. high and have been dating since high school. We've been together for so long, that I just can't dump him. Even if he does act like a control freak sometimes. Besides, I know he loves me, he just gets caught up with the stress around him.

Oh, wait a sec. I'm getting ahead of things, aren't I? Let me introduced myself first. My names Angelia Robins, Age 21. Friends call me Angie. I'm taking an art and design class at Domino City University. My dream is to become an artist and paint the most historic places in the world.

I'm the daugther of a bussiness man, who owns an art supplies company. Easles, paint, canvas, you name it, Dad's company makes the best of it.  
>My father's been the one paying for my college education. He's real proud that I'm becoming an artist. He jokes, saying it'll be good promotion for the family bussiness.<p>

Really though, Dad's been great to me since Mom past away. I've never told him about how Mark treats me through. I figured he's stressed out as running a bussiness. Telling him I have boyfriend who drinks, would give the poor man a heart attack. Besides, you all know how Dad's are when it comes to their daughters and boys.

Anyway, that's my back story, so let's get back to present.

* * *

><p>I sat in my seat at the booth, occasionally looking at what's around me. The place was really nice. There was a large arcade, with a couple of pool tables. It was welcoming, but not too fancy. Plus everyone seemed to be really friendly. I had to admit, I liked the place alot. It ten times better than the dives Mark would drag me to.<p>

I looked up at the clock that hung over the entrance. My said boyfriend was about an hour late. I sighed to myself. It was times like this that I wonder what would happen if I didn't have Mark as my boyfriend. He was nice at times, and good looking. However, he enjoyed drinking way too much.

Plus he always brings his buddies along whenever he say were going on a date. I get tried being treated like one of the guys. I wish just once, I could feel like his girlfriend. Instead of his drinking buddy.

* * *

><p>As I continued to sit there, I suddenly felt as if someone had their eyes on me. I just couldn't shake it off for some reason. I turned to my left and I noticed a guy that sat in the booth next to me. A gasp ecasped my mouth as I gazed at his features.<p>

He was about 5.7, a little taller than me. His hair was star shaped and was volite red, purple and black. He also had yellow bangs that looked simular to lighting bolts. Some of them were sticking up, while the rest framed his face.

He wore a black tank top that showed off the tan colored skin on his arms. Their weren't overly muscular, like a pro wrestlers, and they weren't too small like a girls. They were just right for a guy his size. He also wore leather pants, with sliver chains round his neck. Along with bands around his wrists.

To finish the outfit off, his shoes had metal buckles.

Needless to say, I thought he was hot. His gaze went from the girl sitting across from him towards me. His eyes widened slightly as did mine when they met. His eyes were a crimsion, violet color that just blew me away. His eyes alone, stired my imagation like nothing else had before.

I turned my head quickly before he thought I was staring at him. A small blush, clearly shown on my face. I then pulled out a manga from my bag and began to flip through pages. A few moments later, I noticed someone standing over me. Thinking it was Mark, I slammed the book closed.

But when I looked up ready to bite his head off, all my anger vanished. For standing over me was the man that was sitting in the booth next to mine earily. The girl he was with had left and payed for her bill. His eyes trapped me as he gave a seductive smile. His deep baritone voice sent a chill of pleasure down my spine as he spoke.

"Good eveing." He greeted.

"H-hello." He laughed softly at my studdering. His deep baritone voice sent a chill down my spine. I hung my head quickly to hide my blush.

"I couldn't help notice you were by yourself."

"I'm actully waiting for someone. But of course he's late."

"Would you care for some company?" The man asked.

I stared at him for a moment, slightly startled. The guy didn't even know my name, and yet here he was, offering to sit with me. Now, I know I should have just gotten up and left. For all I knew, this guy was trouble. Then again, he seemed nice enough, and the girls in my class would call me an idoit for turning a guy this good looking down.

" Sure, have a seat." I invited as I motioned for him to sit down. He sat in the booth across from me and smiled as he introduced himself.

" Thank you, my name is Yami Atem. I go to college at Domino City University."

"So do I. I just started a week ago. My names Angelia Robins, but you can call me Angie."

I heard Yami hum softly to himself after I told him my name. A blush grew on face again as he gazed at me with those crimson colored orbs of his.  
>His tone become soft and reminded me of the rolling wind in a thunder storm as he spoke.<p>

"Angelic."

"I'm sorry?" I said in misunderstanding. Yami smiled his hands on the table as he explained.

"The meaning of your name. In english, your first name means Angelic. And it's quite lovely."

"Wow, uh, thanks. How did you know that?" I asked in surprize.

"I like to study the meanings of names. Weather it's the name of a city, an old country or even the name of a person. " Yami explained with a sence of knowlege and warmth in his voice.

"That's cool."

"Thank you, it's nothing really. However I must say I'm glad to know the meaning of your name."

"Why is that?"

I asked with an eyebrow raised. I didn't expect what happened next at all. Yami took my right hand that was on the table with his left hand. He then raised it to his lips and kissed it softly. He then leaned across the table and answered my question with a gentle wisper in my ear.

"_Because yours has a meaning that is most beautiful."_

Yami then sat back down and winked at me. My face must have looked as red as strawberry. I could feel the heat coming to my cheeks as I blushed even darker tha before. Yami then looked at the clock and stood up from the table.

"I'm afraid I have to leave. I promised a friend I'd help him with a favor. It was very nice to meet you Angelia."

"You too. Uh..Do you think I could see you again sometime?" I asked him. Wondering to myself why I felt sad about him not staying longer.

"I'm sure we will meet again soon. Until then, Angel." He said as a goodbye.

With that, Yami dissappered into the night, like Tuxedo mask after rescuing Sailor Moon. After a few moments, my jerk of a boyfriend finally decided to show up. He walked up to me unsteadly and looked like he was barely there. I could easily tell he had one too many.

" Mark, where were you? You said we'd meet here at 7:00. It's now 8:15."

"Who are you? My mother? I was with the guys and forgot. Besides were together almost all the time."

"Yeah, all the time with your friends. We never spend time as a couple anymore."

"What does that matter? You should be happy, I'm with you at all." Mark said in sluggish tone.

I then stood up from the table to go after him as he started to leave without me. I followed him to his car and he got in.

"I'm the only guy that's gonna put up with a loser nerd like you. So be happy and shut up."

Mark then rolled up the window and started the engine. Driving away and leaving me in the parking lot. I started on a two mile walk back to campus since the next bus didn't come for an hour. I kept telling myself as I walked back to my dorm with tears my eyes that it wasn't his fault.

That everything he said was the alcohol talking. Those were my thoughts when I finally reached my room and fell asleep that night.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Whoo! Long first chapter! I hope you guys like the start of this! Please tell me what ya think in your reveiws. And don't worry, as soon as I get with insperaition, I'll continue my other fics.<strong>

**Read, reveiw and repeat with other fics you read. Your princess commands you! Love you guys, later!**


	2. Rescue from the rain

**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey guys! Chapter two is gonna get a little heated, so I hope you all can handel this!**

**Disclamer! I own squat! Nothing!  
><strong>**  
>WARNING!: In case you missed this the first time, This is an M rated fic, which means, lemons, limes, possible rape, blood, voilance, all of the above. This one's not gonna be as tame as my others. Just warning you all right now, if ya can't take the heat, you don't belong in my kicthen.<strong>

**Thank you all and please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hey there! It's me Angie again.<p>

The next day was normal as I went to class. Little did I know however, that things were about to rough for me. Mentally and emoitionally. It all started when I had just got ouyt of my afternoon class. I put my things in my dorm and headed down to the vending machines. As I walked down the hallway, I heard my cell's ring tone go off.

_(Draw the line and turn the time, _

_taken back what was mine,_

_now I can change almost anything... )_

I pulled the said object from my pocket and looked at the screen to see who was calling. An annoyed look appered on my face when Mark's name showed up. Sighing deeply, I anwered the phone and placed it to my ear.

" Hello?"

_(" Hey Angie, listen, I'm sorry about last night. I just had something on my mind and-")_

"And what? You just forgot about our date cause you were pissed off and decided to leave me in the parking lot!"

("_I was just upset. Besides, the college isn't that far. Look, I'm sorry already okay?")_

This wasn't the first time this happened, in fact it's been happening for about two years. It always ends up the same way too. Mark get wasted, acts like a jackass towards me, apologizes and expects me to forgive him, like nothing happened! To be honest, I was getting sick of it. Plus, after last night, I figured it was finally time for me to put my foot down.

"No, Mark. It's not okay. You always treat me like crap whenever your drunk and you always skip out on our dates to drink! Is getting wasted with your stupid friends more important than being with me?"

(" _Why is it so important that I spend time with you alone? I can be with whoever the hell I want! Your the problem! I just want to have fun, why can't you stop being so annoying!")_

"How is wanting to be with the person I care about, annoying?"

("_When your ugly ass is a worthless girlfriend! That's how! And I don't need a worthless ugly ass girl! So be someone else's bitch, I'm through with you!")_

Click-

And that was it. Mark hung up and didn't call me back. I suddenly felt like my whole world began to fall apart. I know he changed for the worst and that he was having issues with his drinking. Still, that didn't mean I didn't love him. Did I go too far? I just wanted him to spend time alone with me like we used too.

What was wrong with that? Was I really the problem? I didn't know what to do anymore. I felt lost. I started to walk without knowing where I was going and somehow ended up outside.

It was pouring rain as I sat outside in the gazebo in the school's garden. I sat there in tears. My long blond hair, covering my face so no one would see me crying. I was soaking wet from the rain and shaking from the cold, but that didn't matter to me. I just felt so alone. Thngs were tough when my boyfriend was barely around. Now cause I tried to stand up for myself, I didn't have a boyfriend at all.

" Why?...What did I do wrong? I only wanted things like they were again...Just the two of us. Instead of always going to bars with his friends, and him getting drunk, with me always being kicked to the side."

I know I should've stopped feeling sorry for myself, but really, could you blame me? After a few moments I heard someone walk into the gazebo. I looked up to see who it was and my eyes widened. It was the same man who had sat with me at The Pharaoh's Palace last night, Yami.

This time he was wearing the college boy's uniform with the jacket unbuttoned. He also wore a black tank top instead of the uniforms inner shirt.  
>He stood in front of me with a look of consern on his face. His blond bangs were wet and dripping as some of them stuck to his face. He must have been running, for I could see him panting hard like a dog in the summer heat.<p>

He walked towards me and bent down to look at me at eye level. I hoping he didn't recognize me with my hair down. I didn't want someone like him to see me this pathetic. Unfortunately, that didn't work because I felt him push some of my hair back behined my right ear.

He gazed at me with kindness and warmth in those beautiful eyes of his. As soft as he spoke, I could hear his deep baritone voice over the rain that continued to pour hard around us.

"Angelia, we meet again."

" Yami, I didn't think I'd see you again so soon." I said with a small smile,trying to act like I was fine. When in reality I was totally miserable.

"And I didn't think I would see_ you_ again with such a sad face. What's troubling you?"

"Nothing, I just-Achoo!"

"It couldn't be nothing if you're sitting out here in the rain, crying. And whatever is bothering you can't be worth getting sick over. Why not come inside? We can talk about it if you like. "

Yami stood up, offering his hand to me with a gentle look in his eyes. Yet at the same time, he seemed so seductive. I'm sure he's been the object of a women's temptation more than once. I should have say no. I had a feeling where this would be going if my instincts were right, but I just felt so alone.

How could I say no? I took Yami's hand and allowed him to lead me to his dorm room...

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Not bad...Some lime in the next chapter so be prepared for that!<strong>

**Read, reveiw and repeat with other fics you read. Your princess commands you! Love you guys, later!**


	3. confession and comfert

**SOTP : Hey there guys! Sorry this took so long, I wasn't sure how to write this. But I'm back! Here's chapter three for you.**

* * *

><p>Hey, Angie here.<p>

I stood in the door way of Yami's dorm room. I gazed in awe at how elegant it was. Apperently Yami's dad was the chairman who often donated ALOT of cash to the school. So it's no wonder why he got one of the high class private rooms. Other than that, Yami wasn't that interested in special treatment. He really just want to be treated like everybody else. I walked in slowly, taking in everything around me.

His room was alot cleaner than Mark's. He always had drity clothes, pizza boxies and beer cans all over the floor. Yami's room was clean, orginzed and beautiful. I heard the door closed behined me and felt Yami place a gentle hand on my shoulder. I turned in surprized to see Yami smile at me.

"Don't be shy. Please come in and relax." Yami said calmly as he lead me inside.

The room was alot like a hotel suite. There was a small couch and coffe table. With a desk and a shelf with many books and some eyptian figures. There was a television, a small dining table, microwave, and minifrige. There was another door that obivously lead to the bed and bath room. The walls were a light gold color and had black trim.

I had to admit, Yami had very good taste. I stood there shaking slightly as Yami walked to the frige and pulled out two iced teas. I was nervous as what to do and not to do. The room was nice and I didn't want to make him angry by not asking first.

"Um, can I sit down?" I asked quitely as Yami turned and looked me questionaly.

"Of course you Angelia. You don't have to nervous, just make yourself at home." Yami said as he handed me a tea. Waiting for me to sit down before he did himself.

"Sorry, it's just Mark gets angery whenever I sit down without asking. Plus I wanted to be polite, you have a beautiful room, Yami."

"You don't have to be so cautious around me, Angelia. You can relax and be yourself when your here." Yami told me as I gazed into his eyes. They were warm and enchating. I turned away from him to look down as I opened the tea bottle.

"May I ask who Mark is, if you don't mind?" Yami asked me a moment later. I wasn't sure about telling him at first, but I knew I had to talk to somebody. Plus Yami was willing to listen to me. Something Mark hardly ever did. So I decided to trust him.

"Mark Skylight. He, was my boyfriend. Lately though it feels like we were hardly a couple at all, to begin with. Whenever he'd say we were going on a date, it would turn out be another trip to a dive with his friends. We hardly spent time together as a couple and I was getting sick of it! I just wanted to be with him."

"So what happened?" Yami asked me when I paused. He listened to me while keeping eye contact as I explained. Nodding his head in understanding.

"Last night, when you met me, Mark stood me up. He came as soon as you left, argued with me and left me in the parking lot. When I tried to stand up for myself, he told me that was being an annoying ugly bitch and dumped me over the phone."

"What?" Yami asked in shock before I continued.

"He said that I was being a burden and that I was in his way. Maybe he was right. I shouldn't have tried to stand up for myself. I should have just forgiven him. At least then I wouldn't be alone."

I said as I began to feel tears come to my eyes again. The memory of what happened coming back to me as my whole body shook.

"No, that's not true." Yami said softly.

Which brought me out of my thoughts as I felt him place a gentle hand on my cheek. Gently wipping the tears from my eyes. My heart began to race at the feel of his touch. His deep, baratone voice warm and strong as he spoke.

"You had every right to stand up for yourself. No one has the right to treat someone like that. You deserve to be treated better. And you don't have to alone either. You can talk to me."

"You don't even know me Yami. Why would you help me if we barely know eachother? What do you want from me! ?" I asked in frustation. Yami simply looked at me and smiled as he spoke.

"I don't want anything. Except to be your friend. To be honest, I've seen you around the school before, and I wanted to get to know you. I just wasn't sure how. You don't have to trust me, but I will help you, if you'll let me."

I began to break down at hearing those words. Yami was so sweet, he barely knew me. Yet he was willing comfert me like we've known each other for years. I immeditely wrapped my arms around him and began to cry. Yami returned the embrace and started to rub small circles on my back.

"It's alright now. Go on and it all out. Your safe here, I promise. Mark won't ever hurt you again as long as I'm here."

For the next twenty minutes, I did just that. I cried my heart out, letting out of the sadness, the anger and frustation I had. For the first time, in a long time, I was able to be the person I couldn't be in front of Mark. I was able to be myself.

Before I knew it, I had fallen fast asleep in Yami's comferting arms as the rain continued to fall outside...

* * *

><p><strong>Third person POV:<strong>

Yami got up slowly from the couch and layed Angelia down. He then covered her with a blanket to keep her warm as she slepted. He brushed back some her blond bangs from her face. Yami couldn't help but easily fall for her. She was warm, kind and loyal. Someone he would want to have for himself.

Yami then clenched his hand into a fist as he thought of the pain Mark put Angelia through. Here was this sweet girl who was willing to stay with him. And how does he repay her? By telling her she's worthless and treating her like garbage!

To say Yami was pissed off would be the understatement of the millennium. He was absoulty livid. Yami went to his desk and sat down at his laptop. He talked to some friends on the school's chat room until he found the e-mail he was looking for and left a message in Marks inbox. He gazed at Angelia's sleeping form softly before he left to deal with Mark.

_(Rest Angel, I will be back shortly. After I deal with the scum who dared to hurt you...)_

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Whew, That took a while. Reveiws would be nice. Please? <strong>


	4. Revenge with a new hope

**SOTP: Hey guys! Been forever since I updated this one huh? Sooooo sorry! I hope you like chapter 4!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Yugioh.**

* * *

><p>Mark sat in the rec hall waiting for the person who sent him an e-mail. Apparently someone by the name '<em>King of the shadow games' <em>had called him out for a talk. Normally he wouldn't bother, but the e-mail said it was worth his while. Mark checked his watch to see the time was 7:35. It was the time this mysterious person promised, so he should have been here soon.

_( This guy better have some good beer on him. I'm wasting time here when I could be having fun with that older girl from my class.) _Mark thought just as a figure around the corner.

"Thank you for coming Mark. I apologize for keeping you waiting." Yami said as he walked into the light.

"Spare me the crap. Where's this special item you promised me?" Mark asked.

"It's right here." Yami said.

Holding up a bottle and handing it to Mark. He smirked and popped open the lid right away.

"Not bad. So what do you want?" Mark asked as he quickly chugged down the liquid.

"Nothing really. I'm only curious as to why Angela would waste so much time on a fool like you." Yami said, which got mark pissed off in a nano second.

"Angie? What did that ugly bitch of a lair say? She give you crap about me dumping her? Well she deserves it! And she's the idiot as far as I'm concerned. " Mark said.

Yami then surprised Mark with a punch to the gut and face. Knocking the drunken college student to his knees. Mark moaned in pain as Yami glared at him in anger. He then pulled Mark to his feet so he could look Yami in the eyes. The feeling of fear ran through Mark as he looked in Yami's angered crimson orb, and Yami could clearly see that Mark was scared.

_"That, was for the innocent girl you harmed with your words and actions. Abuse one's affections, and you will be judged by those affections." _Yami whispered before dropping Mark to the floor.

All of a sudden Mark's vision got fuzzy and his surrounding turned into yellow and grey fog. A swarm of shadows then started to in circle him. They quickly turned into monsters shaped like broken beer bottles. A storm of shattered glass was shot right Mark, who screamed in fear. He tried to stand, but just fell over. His whole body feeling like lead as ten feet tall bottles began to rain down on him.

Miraculously he avoided each one by staying still. Just when Mark thought he was safe, a river of beer washed over Mark. Twisting him around in a whirlpool. The beer drained away, leaving Mark panting as he felt dizzy. He then looked up to see Yami standing over him. He glared at Mark, able to see the fear in his eyes quite clearly.

"Wha- what's happening! ? What's going on? " Mark asked.

"What's wrong? Is an alcohol overdose too much for you? Seems your bite is much less than your bark. " Yami said.

"PLEASE! Make it stop!" Mark begged.

"Afraid I can't. Your the one who decided to drink a beer that was too strong for you. It's too bad, I had hoped to try and help you for Angela's sake. But you brought this upon yourself." Yami said.

Yami disappeared from Mark's sight and his whole world quickly went black. Yami looked at Mark as he laid on the floor. Moaning while he was asleep. Yami then pulled out a cell phone from his pocket and dialed the school security office. A moment later someone picked up and asked what happened in a professional voice.

"Yes, this is chairmen Atem's son, Yami speaking. I found a student under the influence in the student lounge. I believe he should be taking to the nurses office." Yami said.

A few moment's later, two security officers hauled Mark's happy ass down to the nurses office. Yami left the student lounge before they got there and headed back to his room. Where he found Angela just waking up from her nap. She sat up groggily and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She opened them to see Yami sitting on the couch smiling at her.

"Did you sleep well?" Yami asked kindly.

"Yes, sorry about that." Angela said.

Slightly embarrassed by passing out in front of someone she barely knew. Yami laughed softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be. You were upset. I hope your feeling better." Yami said.

"I am. Sort of." Angela said sadly.

Thinking of how Mark talked to her before. Yami looked at Angela sadly. He knew she wouldn't get over Mark just like that. Not after how long she knew him. Yami pulled Angela close to him and placed his head in her shoulder. Taking in the sweet scent of villain and strawberry that surrounded her. Angela was at a lost as Yami held her. She wasn't sure what to do. Mark had never held before. Not like this.

"Yami? What is it?" Angela asked after a moment.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me for being so forward. It's just that you looked as though you needed comforting. The first time I looked into your eyes, I could see a sadness that had been there for far too long. Yet at the same time, I could tell that you also held a beauty, deep inside. A beauty that can only be released through the special talent that you hold." Yami said softly.

"What do you mean?" Angela asked as Yami let go of her.

"I've seen your artwork before Angela. The way you draw is amazing. Your very gifted." Yami said as a complement.

"You, really think I'm that special? But Yami we just met. Plus, don't you already have a girlfriend?" Angel asked.

"If you mean the girl that sat with me last night, no. She's only a friend." Yami said.

Angela blushed realizing what she had asked. Yami smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He just couldn't get over how sweet and cute she was. Yami loved it when finally smiled at him. It was the first smile he had seen from her since they met. A warm, loving smile that gave Yami a slight blush as well. The two laughed and Angela returned the hug from the before while her head rested on Yami's shoulder.

"Thank you Yami. I'm glad you were here for me." Angela said.

"Your more than welcome Angela. I would be glad if you and I would be friends." Yami said as he placed his hands on Angela's back.

"Really? I think I'd like that. Most of my friends ditched me after I was with Mark all the time." Angela told him.

"Well then, I think I can help with that. I have a feeling that you and I will become close friends indeed." Yami said.

After a while, the two spent time getting to know each other before Yami walked Angela back to her dorm room. She fell asleep that night feeling peaceful. Not once worrying about what happened to Mark. Who was discharged the next day for alcohol possession and taking drugs. It seemed there was more than one reason why Mark was hallucinating after just having a bottled soda.

Of course, Yami would never tell him that caffeine had nasty affect on someone who was drinking and doing cocaine at the same time.

Mark would have to figure that out in rehab.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Okay, again, I AM SO SORRY THIS GOT UPDATED SO LATE!<strong> **Please forgive me! Review please! See ya soon!**


	5. Reuion and a dinner invite

**SOTP: Hey guys! I got such great fee back from the last chapter that I decided to write another chapter right away! So chapter 5 is coming at ya right now!**

**Also in case your wondering, the story will be told from third person POV from now on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.**

* * *

><p>Angela walked to her classes the next day hearing all about what happened to Mark. Part of her was sad for what happened. However she was also glad that he was getting the help he so desperate needed. Hopefully she too, would be able to move on and find someone better to be with. As Angela walked to her last class, she felt a faint tap on her shoulder. Angela turned around to see three girls.<p>

One girl who was shorter than the others was in front. She had dark chocolate brown hair with pink highlights in pig tails and her eyes were a magenta color. Her name was Sarah. The second girl was taller than the others, with short, spiky black hair and green highlights. Her name was last girl had long blue hair, wearing a yellow head band and was named Mimi.

They all wore the girls school uniform. Which was a pink mini skirt with a white sailor style shirt and red bow. Angela knew who they were right away and her eyes widened. They were the friends who had left her behind after she started spending all her time with Mark. She thought they were their to rub it in her face until she noticed the shameful looks on their faces.

Sarah, who was normally shy spoke first.

"Hi Angie. We heard about what happened."

"Yeah and we also heard about the way Mark was treating you. We're all real sorry. Had we known sooner, we would have done something to help." June said.

"We thought you just like being with Mark more than us and we're jealous. But once we started to get boyfriends, we realized how shallow that was. Please forgive us." Mimi said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Sarah, June, Mimi...You mean it?" Angela asked. Afraid that she was going to be tricked again.

"We do. We realize now a that stupid boy isn't worth tossing out a friendship that we've shared since second grade!" June said.

"We miss being together a lot, and we want to help you get over that jerk, Mark. So please?" Mimi asked.

"You really want be friends again?" Angela asked with hope in her voice.

"Of course we do!" Sarah said who was the shorter girl.

Angela forgave them and the four girl then hugged each other. Laughing and apologizing all at the same as the walked to class. She may have been deceived by a false first love and lost a piece of her heart. However she had gained back friends that she truly missed. Which made her happier than she had been in a long time. For once, her life seemed a lot better than it had been. She wasn't alone any more.

Yami, who had watched the whole scene from a corner smiled. Glad to know that Angela's friends learned from the mistake they made.

For friendship is a very important thing that should never be lost.

* * *

><p>After class, the girls decided to go to the cafe near the school. June and Angela sat in one booth while Mimi and Sarah sat across from them. Laughing and talking just like they did before with sweets and stuff. It was as if nothing had ever happened. Angel felt comfortable for the first time in ages. She was glad to be back with real friends. Just sitting together and catching up with one another.<p>

"So Mimi, your taking a fashion design course, right?" Angela asked.

"That's right. I plan to start my own line and call it 'the modern magical girl'! Sounds cute huh?" Mimi asked as she sipped some of her tea.

"Sounds girly if you ask me. Just don't try and make me one of your models." June commented.

"You couldn't stand still long enough to be one anyway." Mimi said, making everyone laugh while June just took a drink of her orange soda.

"I'm taking a class on animation. And June's taking criminal justice." Sarah informed.

"That's awesome. I'm taking art and design." Angela said.

"Oh yeah, you plan to be an artist, don't cha?" June asked.

"Yep."

"Well that's cool. Maybe you can make posters for Mimi's fashion shows." Sarah suggested.

"I have to make the clothes first Sarah. But yeah, maybe would could work something together." Mimi said.

"Sure, I'd like that a lot. It sure is good to be hanging out with you guys again." Angela commented.

"It's good to have you back too. Never really felt the same without you around." June said as she placed an arm around her.

"That's right. And we promise to never do anything to hurt you or our friendship ever again." Mimi promised.

The girls agreed and toasted in enjoyed another hour together before Angela had to leave for her part time job.

* * *

><p>It was about 6:15 P.M when Angela got back to school and walked to her room. She passed by the hallway to Yami's room and stooped for a moment. Angela couldn't help but want to see him again. In truth, Yami was the one thing Angela couldn't stop thinking about all day. She recalled how safe she felt falling asleep next to him before. She also thought of how glad she was when she woke up to find him there.<p>

It was almost as if he was a prince. Protecting her at all times. Angela wanted to go see Yami, but she didn't want to bother him. After all it was a little late. Plus he could be studying or going to bed early. He was taking an archeology class after all. Then again it wouldn't hurt to stop and say hi, right? So nervously, Angela walked down the hallway to Yami's private room.

The sound of her shoes clicking against the title of the floor were her only company. She reached the last door at the end of the hallway after what she thought took forever. Angela knocked on the door and waited for an answer. After a moment, she thought that Yami might not be there.

"Hmm, I thought so." Angela said she began to walk away.

"Looking for someone?" A voice asked.

Angela turned around and was surprised to see Yami standing behind her. With an all too familiar smirk on his handsome face as he stood there.

"Yami, how did you-"

"I came in through the back door. There are entrances at both the front and back of each dorm hall." Yami answered. Already aware of the question Angela was about to ask.

"Oh right. I forgot." Angela admitted sheepishly.

"It's alright. I just got back from getting something to eat. I've been studying most of the afternoon and forgot what time it was." Yami explained.

"I see. Well, I just wanted to say hi. Enjoy your dinner." Angela said, thinking she would leave Yami alone until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't say you had to run off. Why not join me? I bought more than enough Chinese food." Yami offered.

"You serious? I love Chinese! Oh, I mean if you don't mind...I mean you have to get back to studying don't you?" Angela said.

"It's fine, I've finished what I needed too and could use a bit of a break. Besides I would enjoy having your company." Yami said while laughing at her enthusiasm.

Angela then smiled and took Yami up on his invitation. Not getting over how beautiful his smile looked to her.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: I'm finally starting to get back to my old self, and I'm glad you guys like this so much! Please review! <strong>


	6. The truth found in a fake dream

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter 6 is ready and waiting!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.**

* * *

><p>Yami opened the door to his room, allowing Angela to enter first. It looked as neat as it did the first time she was there. It was obvious that he was much more organized than most people. Yami sat the food on the coffee table and got plastic plates and sliver ware. He then got two cans of soda from the mini fridge before sitting down. He then took the Chinese boxes out of the bag and started plating the food.<p>

"I hope you like egg rolls and garlic shrimp." Yami said.

"Yes I do. Um...Yami can I ask you something?" Angela asked as she sat down.

"Of course." Yami said as he handed Angela her plate.

"Well you see, I got back together with my friends today. Turns out they were really worried about me. Anyway, I was telling them about you and they told me some rumors..."

_(Flash back)_

_"So, any new guys that catch your eye?" Sarah asked._

_"Sarah, she just got over a dumb ass. There's no way she's gonna be looking at guys right now." June said._

_"Actually, I do kinda find someone attractive..." Angela admitted._

_"You serious? You bounce back fast!" June said._

_"So what's his name?" Mimi asked._

_"Yami Atem." Angela answered._

_"YAMI ATEM! ?" The three friends exclaimed_

_4-57u" 8Yeah, he's the one who talked with me after Mark dumped me. Why?" Angela asked._

_"Girl, I feel sorry for you..." June sat as she sat back in the booth._

_"Yami is suppose to be the heart throb on campus. Unfortunately he already has a girlfriend." Mimi explained._

_"Yeah, r__umor has it he's dating the principle's daughter." June said._

_"Her name's Tea. I know cause she's in my class. She goes blabbing to everybody, every morning about Yami and how their dating. She can't talk about anything else." Sarah said._

_"Maybe she's just saying those things to be popular." Angela said._

_"Yeah, but then why does she have photos of them holding hands together?" Mimi asked._

_"Sorry Angie, but you should save yourself the heartbreak, and get over the guy." June said._

_(End of flash back)_

"They told you she has photos?" Yami asked in surprise.

"Yes. Sarah even gave some to me but I haven't looked at them yet. Yami if you have a girlfriend that's fine. I just-" Angela started but Yami cut her off before she could finish what she was saying.

"Tea and I are not dating, Angela. However I wouldn't be surprised if Tea did do those things. She'll do anything to get what she wants." Yami explained

"Why is that?" Angela asked. Yami set down his fork and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Tea and I used to be good friends when we were younger since my brother Yugi, introduced us. But once we entered high school, things changed. Tea's Father became principle of this school and started to spoil her. There was nothing she couldn't have. So when she told me her feeling's and I didn't return them, she got truly angry and decided that she would just tell people we were dating to up her social status."

"Why didn't you feel the same as she did?" Angela asked.

"When Tea changed, she wasn't anything like she was when we were younger. She was no longer the girl Yugi and I knew. Besides that, even she hadn't changed, I only ever liked Tea as a friend. That night when you and I met, I was trying to explain that to her. Of course she wouldn't listen." Yami said.

"I see. Sorry." Angela said as she continued to eat the food on her plate.

"Why are you apologizing?" Yami asked.

"Cause I got in your business. And I shouldn't have."

"Angela it's alright. I'm glad that you decided to trust me first before jumping to conclusions. Not many people would do that." Yami said with a smile.

Angela felt warm as Yami smiled her. She was glad that Yami could talk with her just as she did with him. After dinner, Angela and Yami talked for a bit more before he walked her back to her room. After Angela said goodnight to Yami, she closed the door and began to change. The pictures that Sarah gave her fell from her pocket onto the floor. Angela was about to throw them away when she noticed something odd.

"The shadow's look different in this one. And this picture looks like it was taken with the same backgrounds, but not at the same time." Angela said as she gasped in realization.

She then took one of the photos and placed it in her mini scanner. Angela then looked at the picture on her laptop and after a moment, she learned that she was correct. Being an art student it was easy to see the mistakes Tea made. Angela then grabbed her cell phone and called her friends to meet her at the school computer lab tomorrow.

When they met up the next day, they couldn't believe what Angela had found.

"This is a cut and paste job!" June exclaimed.

"So Tea was trying to boost her popularity with photo shopped fakes?" Sarah asked.

"That's right Sarah. These photo's were doctored." Angela said.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Hope you guys like! Please review!<strong>


	7. A close save and becoming closer

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter 7 is here! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.**

* * *

><p>Angela ran to Yami's room right after her class to tell him about her discovery. Just as she was about turn the corner, she slammed into something hard and fell flat to the floor. Angela looked up and her brown eyes widened in fear. For there standing in front of her were three guys that were scary looking. The one guy that Angela bumped into was on ground. Looking pretty pissed off. While the other two looked like they would punch Angela into next week.<p>

"Hey bitch! Why don't you watch where your going! ?" The guy on the ground asked in anger.

"I-I'm sorry. I was in a hurry..." Angela as she started to get up.

"Yeah? Well too bad!" One of the other guys said as he came up to Angela and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, let go!" Angela said as she tried pull away.

Which was in vain as the guy just gripped her arm tighter. Suddenly he screamed in pain and let Angela go as he fell to his knees. A women with long blond hair was standing behind the bully. Twisting his free arm behind his back before throwing him to the floor. She wore a purple blouse with black jacket, a mini skirt and boots. She was beautiful, with eyes the same color as Yami's.

She walked towards the guy who groaning as he tried to get up. Glaring at the bully with the anger.

"Only a coward attacked women. You should be ashamed of yourself. Now I think you should apologize to this nice young lady if you know what's good for you." The women said.

"Oh yeah? Well why don't ya make us? !" Asked one of the other two bullies who started coming towards the women.

She easily dodged them both. Throwing one to the floor and kicking the other hard in the nads. In no time flat, the three bullies were on the ground. Shaking in fear as the women glared at them. She stood confident with strength in her voice as she spoke.

"Have you had enough little boys? Go shopping, there's a sale on personality, you worthless jerks!" The women said.

Telling them off as the bullies ran home, crying to their Mama's. The women then turned around to face Angela. A beautiful smile gracing her face.

"You okay hun?" she asked.

"Oh, yes I'm fine. Thank you very much, miss...um." Angela stuttered.

"Mai. And what's your name?" Mai asked as she introduced herself.

"Angela. I gotta get going, but thanks again. I'll be sure to treat you to dinner sometime as a thank you." Angela said as she went to Yami's room.

"Oh, don't worry about it! Take care hon!" Mai said she watched Angela run off.

(_So that's the girl my bro, Yami has a crush on. Not bad. A lot better than that other girl who chases him around. That's for sure.)_

* * *

><p>Angela went to the Pharaoh's palace to look for Yami. When he didn't answer the door, she thought she'd try looking for him at the club. Good news, Yami was sitting in one of the booths. Bad news, Tea was sitting across from him. Just like the night Angela first met Yami. He seemed bored and annoyed while Tea chatted happily. Angela took a deep breath and walked up to them. Hoping that she wouldn't make a fool of herself.<p>

"And I got this cute handbag with pink trim! We should go shopping together next time!" Tea said.

"Tea, I have to leave soon. There's a report I still need to finish." Yami said, trying to make up an excuse to leave.

"But you just got here! You can stay a little longer, can't you?" Tea pleaded, trying to be cute.

She was about to grab Yami's hand, when Angela interrupted them. Making Tea angry while Yami thanked the gods that she came in time.

"Can I help you?" Tea asked rudely.

"I'm Angela. Yami and I planned to meet here, cause there's something I need to talk about with him." Angela explained.

"Well, we're busy right now, so if you could piss off-" Tea started, getting cut off by Angela.

"Actually Tea, Angela and I do have appointment. Perhaps we can continue this later." Yami said.

Getting up from the booth and walking away with Angela. Tea growled and got up from the table as well. Stomping away in anger. Angela and Yami went upstairs to the balcony seating in the club. Yami then pulled out a chair and allowed Angela to sit down first. Yami then sat down across from her and took a breath of relief. He then smiled and Angela which made her blush.

"Thank you." Yami said.

"For getting you away from Tea?" Angela asked.

"Yes. I tried to talk to her about the pictures you told me, but she just kept changing the subject." Yami explained.

"Maybe because she's didn't want you to know that those pictures were fake." Angela said.

"What?" Yami asked in shock.

Angela then pulled out the pictures and showed them to Yami. To the untrained eye, they looked real, however this was a hack job. Yami could easily see that Angela was right. He couldn't believe that Tea went this low! It was just pathetic. Yami placed his head in his hand in annoyance. He couldn't believe Tea actually tried to pull this off. Was she that desperate?

"Yami, I'm sorry. I know Tea used to be your friend, but-" Angela started but was cut off when Yami placed a hand on hers.

"No Angela. This isn't your fault. Tea will learn soon enough that I have no interest in her. Thank you for bringing these to my attention. But let's forget about that for now. Would you like something to drink?" Yami asked.

"Sure, I'm dying of thirst." Angela said.

They talked for a while and had a great time. They decided to order some dinner as well and before the knew it, three hours went by. Angela couldn't remember the last time she had such a good time. Either could Yami. The two truly enjoying each others company. Angela told Yami about the women who helped her before and Yami recozined who Angie was talking about.

"Ah, Yes. That's my older sister Mai. She's a student here as well, but came here a year before I did. She's learning to be fashion model, but she's also taking a cericulm in retail so she can get a job on side until she's succesful." Yami explained.

"That's pretty smart of her." Angie complamented.

"Yes, she is intellagent. She can also be a bit bossy. But she is close to Yugi and I. The three of us are, 'thick as thieves' you might say." Yami say with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's how my dad and I are. Were pretty much the only family each other has since my mom passed away."

"I'm sorry. Did you know your mother well?" Yami asked.

"I did, a little. She was in a crash when I was nine. After that, Dad quit being as busy as he was. He still made good money, but he spent more time with me than he did work. I think he needed to be close to me to help him get over mom. And to spend more time with me, since he realised what was truly important." Angie explained.

"I see, that good that you and your father have such a great bond." Yami said.

"Yeah, I used to think that since Dad changed for the better, maybe Mark would over time too. That's why I stuck with him for long, but he just got worst. I wonder if maybe that was my fault." Angie said sadly.

Getting up from her seat and walking towards the blacony. She leaned against the railing, thinking that Yami wasn't paying attention until she felt someone next to her. Angela turn her head to the left to see Yami inches away from her face. A warm and lustful look in his crismon eyes. Angie could smell the scent of cinnamin and hot sand. Yami's tan shined in moon light as his whispered softly.

_"Angela, He never deserved you...Your beautiful, kind and loyal. Mark couldn't see that and wasn't worth your time. To be honest, I doubt that even I am worthy." _Yami said in a shy tone of voice.  
><em><br>"Yami...You've been nothing but good to me. Why wouldn't you be?" _Angela asked.

"_Angela...Your so sweet, so lovely and kind. You truly are an angel..." _Yami said. Smiling as he placed a hand over Angela's cheek.

Angela blushed at being so close to Yami. He was so romantic and charming. Angela noticed that she seemed to feel different whenever she was with Yami. She felt safe and calm, like he gave her this great strength. Angela knew one thing, that she always wanted Yami to stay by her side. She couldn't help but wondering if she was falling for him. Even though they just met.

Just then a song blared from the D.J. booth. Both Angela and Yami were startled. So much that they almost bumped heads. Yami listened to the song and smirked reconizing the lyrics. He quickly took Angela's hand and lead her to the dance floor. Yami then pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"_Shall we dance?"_

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Cool! Not bad for not updating in a while. Reveiw please!<strong>


	8. My heart is yours: Part 1

**SOTP: Hey guys, I know, I know! Been a year since I updated this! I hope the wait was worth it though! Cause there's the first half of a lemon in this chapter! You know the rules. All little ones, please leave the room! Thank you. Please enjoy!**

**"Talking"**

**(Thinking)**

**_(Song lyrics)_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Before Angela could realize what was going on, Yami had whisked her away to the dance floor where they took up dancing positions. Yami took one of her hands in his and placed the other on his shoulder. He then put his free hand on the small of her back. Making Angela blush as he smiled warmly while they began to dance. The others in the club stared at them in amazement as a familiar song played in the background.<p>

**_( I've seen, the things he did to you,  
>All the pain that he put you through.<br>And I see what's really going on,  
><em>_ Staying out at night while you're by the phone..._**

_**Take it from me**_  
><em><strong>It's a lesson to be learned<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even the good guys get burned<strong>_

_**Take it from me**_  
><em><strong>See I would give you love<strong>_  
><em><strong>The kind of love that you've only dreamed of<strong>_

_**Baby you're not the only one**_  
><em><strong>You don't have to be afraid to fall in love<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I know that you've hurt in the past<strong>_

_**But if you want it, here's my heart**_  
><em><strong>No strings attached)<strong>_

Angela lost herself in Yami's eyes as well as the music. Never had she felt this way before with anyone. Yami was unlike any man she ever met. He was kind, caring, smart and excepting of all her faults. Yami was just like a prince out of a fairy tale that made Angela feel like a modern day princess. Yet at the same time, she thought to herself if she was worthy of such a man.

After all, Mark had told her that no one else would want to put up with her. What if he was right? What if Yami didn't really like her more than a friend? What if he was just being nice and was actually annoyed with her? Angela knew she couldn't handle it if that were true. She truly had feelings for Yami. Feelings that were easily growing into love. She didn't want her heart be broken again twice in one week.

The thought of her feelings not being returned, quickly drove Angela to tears and made her throw her head onto Yami's shoulder. As if Yami could her mind, he stopped the dance and wrapped his arms tightly around Angela. He easily guess what she was afraid of and vowed to quell those fears. Yami lead Angela away from the dance floor and sat them down in a corner booth.

Kissing her on the forehead gently and held her close as he whispered softly into her ear.

"_Angela, there's no reason to be afraid. I would never throw you away as you were_ _before."_

"I know, Yami. I know you would never mean to hurt me. But...I'm scared...I don't-"

_"Angela...believe it or not, your my first love. You see me for who I am. Your not like the other girls who want me for the fame or popularity. You want to understand me and know who I am. I'm scared as well to be honest. No one wants to be heart broken. But despite this, my feelings won't change. I love you, and if I'm going to be hurt, so be it. As long as it's by you first." _

Angela's eyes grew wide in shock for many different reasons. Not only did Yami just confess to her, but he was also just as scared of being heart broken as well.

Angela looked up at Yami with warmth in her eyes as she placed her hands on either side of his face. Pulling him in for a soft, gentle kiss that poured all of her feelings into. Yami easily gave in, no longer afraid. When they broke away, Angela whispered her answer to Yami softly. The words struck him like lighting bolts and made him feel like his heart was about to burst.

"_I love you too."_

The two smiled at each other before they continued with their dance. Feeling the happiest they ever had in their lives. After leaving the club, the new couple got into Yami's car and headed back to school. Since it was late and Angela's dorm was on the other end of the school, Yami offered to let her stay the night in his room. Which made her nervous as she answered.

"Yami, COED rules say that we have to be at our respected dorms by the end of the night. Even if the hours are extended to 3:00 AM on Friday nights and the weekends."

"I know, but it's a three day weekend in case you've forgotten. COED hours become null and void since hardly any students will be at the school."

"Oh, that's right."

"Didn't you have plans to visit your Father?" Yami turned to ask when he stopped at a red light.

"He's lives to far away. It would cost too much to pick me and turn right around to take me back to school."

"Understandable."

The two were quite the rest of the way back until Angela spoke up when they pulled into the student parking.

"Yami, if you don't think we'll get in trouble..."

"Angela, there are no camera's in the hallways of the dorms. And my father trusts me, even in certain situations, to do the right thing. If you decide not to go any farther, I'll respect that decision."

Angela knew what Yami was getting at, and was glad that Yami respected her wants.

She nodded and walked with Yami to his room. The two walked inside Yami's dorm room and Angela became a little nervous as Yami closed the door behind them. She started to fidget and run her hand through her hair as she sat on the couch. It was then she realized her hair was sweaty. Angela also thought that she must have smelled of chemicals since she was producing photos in the dark room in class all day.

Angela looked at Yami as he was poured some sodas. He looked just as handsome and charming as he did on the day the met. She then decided if she wanted to go this far with Yami, that she should clean up and pamper herself. So Yami can remember this moment by her scent the feel of her body. Not by the smell of oils, chemicals, and paint.

Angela turned to Yami and took a breath before she spoke.

"Yami, could I use your shower? I'm all sweaty and stink like paint."

"Of course. I'll lend you one of my shirts."

Angela nodded in thanks and went to the bathroom after Yami handed her his shirt and a towel. It was quite nice with a jocose tub, standing shower, tall mirrors and stone floors. Angela took her time to wash her hair, and herself. Once finished, Angela dried herself off and slipped into the silky black night shirt that came down just below her knees. As Angela walked out of the bathroom, she blushed brightly.

For she was greeted with the site of a shirtless Yami. Sitting on the bed, while flipping through the television. Angela sat down quietly next to Yami and breathed deeply. Yami glanced over at Angela before turning off the T.V. and seductively slipped an arm around her waist. Yami then kissed Angela while caressing her soft breast. He then used his other hand to run through her slightly damp hair.

Angela kissed Yami back deeply and wrapped her arms around his neck. They quickly deepened the kiss by diving their tongues into each others mouths. Wrapping them together while the warmth of their breathes mingled. Yami broke away a moment later as he gently reached for her left hand. He then placed it on the thigh his leg. Which made Angela gasp as he whispered softly.

_"Angela, touch me. There's no need to be shy. All of me belongs to you."_

"_But...I don't..." _Angela said between breathes.

Yami smiled as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"_Don't worry. You don't have to be perfect. Just take your hands, and run them all over my body. Please, touch me, kiss me, let me feel you."_

Angela nodded with eyes that were glazed over by lust. Feeling a bit more comfortable and aroused, she kissed Yami's neck while running her hands up and down his chest. She then rubbed the inside and outside of his thighs. Yami painted harder with each touch. He fell onto the bed and allowed Angela to continue pleasuring him. She began to lose herself in doing so as she began to kiss her way down Yami's neck and chest.

He closed his eyes in bliss and moaned as his pants grew tight.

"_Ooooh...Yes Angela, more...I want to cum to the feel of your touch! Hah...ahh!"_

Yami's hard and throbbing manhood was begging to be released from it's confines. Angela blew softly in Yami's ear as she undid his pants and pulled down the zipper. Which pushed him over the edge as he released his cum the moment his cock was set free. Yami panted heavily and gazed back at Angela, who was concerned if she did what she was suppose to do.

Yami smiled in satisfaction as he cocked his head to side. A seductive look in lustful eyes as he ran a hand up Angela's smooth, bare leg. Making her moan as she gazed back at Yami. She could tell by the look in his eyes, that the night was far from over. Oh yes, Angela knew the moment Yami kissed her and pinned her to the bed, that the night was just beginning.

A night that either of them would forget.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Teaser! Yeah, sorry to cut it off when it gets hot and heavy after you waited forever for this update. But I promise to update this much faster so you're not left hanging. Please leave nice reviews and again, sorry for the wait.<strong>


End file.
